


isn’t it crazy?

by fallingsonder



Series: life's alright in devil town [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder
Summary: he’s been counting stars because he’ll spend his whole life loving you.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: life's alright in devil town [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609714
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	isn’t it crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!! implied suicide!!!!!

_ “isn’t it crazy how i’ll spend the rest of my life loving you?” _

it’s an innocent question, he knows it is, but your eyes struggle to find his. he’s not entirely sure if he imagined hearing a shakiness of hidden emotions lying beneath your casual tone, but he’s quick to forget about it as he processes what you’ve said.

“a-as you should!” he tells you, feeling his cheeks warm with embarrassment at the sudden need to remind him of your love. “who could resist loving me?”

and despite the void of emptiness glaringly clear in your eyes, you smile and agree.

you both continue on with your life as though you had never asked.

_ “isn’t it crazy how we are born only to die?” _

it’s been three days since your last question, but this time your underlying emotions are to be found in plain sight.

_ sadness, frustration, despair _ .

“what’s with you and askin’ such depressin’ things recently, huh?” he asks, eyebrows knitted together in concern. as familiar as he is to being insulted for his lack of intelligence, he likes to think he’s not entirely a fucking idiot. he’s noticed that you’re a lot paler than usual, that your under eyes are significantly darker, that you often stop what you’re doing and stare as if your mind is somewhere else.  _ he’s noticed _ . but you’ve never said anything, and so he hasn’t either.

“don’t know,” you respond, lips quirking up into a smile, but your heart obviously isn’t into it. “maybe I’m spending too much time with satan. he’s quite depressing, y’know.”

and despite every single atom in his body screaming at him to, he doesn’t ask anything else.

mammon has never been the type to openly cry, but he is.

he doesn’t remember what happened or even how it happened, but he’s cradling your body in his arms— washed out skin cool to touch, eyes closed and sunken in. someone’s screaming, echoing throughout the mansion and into his ear drums. he soon realises the screams are his own. his brothers are running around in panic, desperately trying to work out how to keep your slowed heart beat going.

his throat aches and his eyes sting with tears, body trembling as he attempts to comfort you within your last minutes of life. apologies bubble over his lips in chants, desperately trying to work out what lead to this. his vision blurs when you’re taken from him.

the messily scrawled words left for him on paper will haunt him forever.

_ “isn’t it crazy how i spent the rest of my life loving you?” _


End file.
